An application, such as a web browser, may experience operational faults or “crashes” when executing at a user's device. In some cases, such crashes may occur due to third-party software that executes at the user's device. Such third-party software may include or inject executable code into a memory space of the application. When such third-party executable code is faulty or “buggy,” the application may crash. This degrades user experience when using the application particularly because such crashes are largely unpredictable. Furthermore, it is often not possible to prevent such crashes by modifying faulty third-party software code because third-party software code can be proprietary and unavailable for modification.